


The Blond Detective and The Redhaired Artist

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Established Izzy/Simon, Established Magnus/Alec, F/M, Hobbit69, Jace really has been out of the loop, M/M, Mentioned Emil Pangborn, Mentioned Isabelle Lightwood, Mentioned Jocelyn Fairchild, Mentioned Maryse Lightwood, Mentioned Max Lightwood, Mentioned Robert Lightwood - Freeform, Mentioned Samuel Blackwell, Mentioned Valentine Morgenstern, Not Beta Read, OCs Mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Clary/Jace, This Is For You, mentioned Raphael Santiago - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Detectives Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood are called to find out what happened to a missing woman and Jace gets to meet Clary Fairchild for the first time.Short and sweet.For Hobbit69.
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Kudos: 5





	The Blond Detective and The Redhaired Artist

The call went out just after 10am. A missing woman from her apartment in Park Slope. And of course, the NYPD's Brooklyn division got sent in to investigate, namely Detectives Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood.

Jace had been up late the night before, looking over the cold case over his birth parents' mysterious deaths, though the coroner had ruled his mother had committed suicide despite evidence to the contrary. He did this every so often and as a result, he was not his usual self without at least five coffees in his system. He'd already had his first four, and his partner would already be waiting for a third.

Pulling up at the apartment, Jace's golden eyes snooped out Alec's blue ones rather quickly. Stepping out he made his way over to his adopted brother and fellow detective.

"Coffee." Jace grunted.

Alec smirked. "Good morning to you too, Jace."

"Coffee first, Alec." He replied, taking the coffee and downing half of it quickly.

Alec stood there patiently. After eighteen years of knowing each other and eight years on the force together, the tall black-haired man knew what was needed to get the blond to be at peak condition. "Done?"

Jace smirked. "Yep," he replied, taking a smaller sip. "Good morning, Alec. What've we got?"

Alec turned and walked into the apartment building and up the stairs, Jace following on listening. "Missing person. A young woman and her friend were at the cafe nearby a couple of hours ago when she got a call from her mother telling her not to come home."

Reaching the top level, Jace stood next to his partner. "She didn't take the advice?"

Alec shook her head. "Nope. Raced home to find the place ransacked and her mum missing."

Jace entered the apartment and saw the state of it. It was pretty tossed up in the sitting lounge, though the kitchen area seemed undisturbed. Two CSIs were already looking for evidence and voices could be heard from an open door that led to a bedroom. He glanced at Alec. "Name?"

Alec's face went neutral. "Jocelyn Fairchild. Her daughter is Clarissa, Clary for short."

"Fairchild?" That surprised Jace. "Wait, didn't we deal with a case involving a Fairchild just last year?"

Alec nodded, pointing to a photo of three people, the women clearly being Jocelyn and Clary while the man was not. "Jonathan Morgenstern, her estranged son."

Jace grunted. Morgensterns and he didn't have a brilliant relationship either. "How estranged?"

"Jocelyn divorced Valentine and went back to her maiden name" His partner replied. "She managed to keep her daughter but failed to get custody of her son. From what I can, she didn't have anything to do with him before Lillith got him."

Jace shuddered. The file on Jonathan Morgenstern, a.k.a. Sebastian, was still a sore wound in the NYPD, particularly with how many lives were ruined in the States and overseas by not just him but his father and the group calling themselves the Circle. It had nearly claimed his life and that of his entire adopted family. Max had been in a coma for close to three years after crossing paths with the psychopath.

Thoughts pulled away as Officer Lily Chen exited the bedroom, followed by the red-haired young woman who was Clary and a taller young man with glasses and a nerd t-shirt, this one with the Star Wars symbol for the Jedi Order on it. Jace liked Star Wars for its philosophy stuff but was not a huge fan compared to the likes of his adopted cousin Andy.

"That Clary?" Jace asked, receiving a nod. "Who's the guy?"

"Simon Lewis," Alec replied. "Before you ask, they aren't dating."

That took Jace back a bit. "Wasn't gonna ask. Shall we?"

Alec chuckled. "Lead the way."

Jace moved towards Clary, who was beautiful with the red hair and green eyes. Though she was shorter than him, she gave off the impression that she could pick a fight with anyone taller than her and come out on top. A quick glance at Simon indicated that he was also a fighter. It refurberated from them.

"I'm Detective Jace Herondale," the blond started. "And this is Detective Alec Lightwood."

Clary looked at Alec. "I already know Alec," she replied, a small smile crossing her face. "How's Magnus?"

Alec chuckled. "He's good. Wishes I was here under better circumstances."

The surprises just kept coming. Clary obviously knew Alec and Magnus, Alec's boyfriend of ten years, who was an established club and restaurant owner despite only being a year older than his partner. Jace had met the mixed Asian man alot, but had never met Clary.

From next to Clary, Simon spoke up. "Yeah, and it had the worst timing."

"You think you know who is responsible?" Jace asked, already trusting Lily to have taken their statements he didn't need a repeat.

Clary looked at the golden-eyed detective. "We know who is responsible."

"Who?"

"My father," she replied. "Or one of his two goons, Emil Pangborn and Samuel Blackwell."

Those were familiar names, too familiar.

"How do you know it's them?" Jace asked.

"My brother warned me last time I was visiting him that Valentine was looking to see if anyone was interesting in rebuilding the Circle." Clary answered, almost grunting. "It seems Mum and the Lightwoods were top of the list."

"Was that all?" Alec asked.

"He also mentioned something about Izzy, Max and Andy's safety." Simon cut in.

Jace turned to him. This guy clearly knew who they were too. How have I not met these people?

Alec grumbled. "You warned Izzy?"

Simon nodded. "Why do you think she hired Kadir to be her bodyguard. Takes an army to get through her."

It then clicked for Jace. So this is the guy Izzy's being seeing. He thought. Only ones who know about Kadir's job would be family and those close to her.

Alec chuckled. "That's Izzy for you. Max is in Los Angeles with the Blackthorns and Andy is down in New Orleans with the Nightravens. We should let Mum and Dad know in case they get targeted."

Jace nodded and turned to Clary. "We'll find your mother and bring down your father."

The red-haired woman smiled. "From everything I've heard about you through Magnus, Detective Herondale, you and Alec have always lived up to doing the impossible."

"It's Jace, Miss Fairchild." Jace replied.

"Then it's Clary, Jace." Clary said.

*

Three days later, Jocelyn was found alive and well, stashed at the ruined Dumont Hotel with Pangborn and Blackwell looking after her. Valentine Morgenstern hadn't been present, though it was clearly his plan. Jace and Alec placed a call to Jia Penhallow at the FBI, who decided it was time to deal with the tosser and his bunch of troublemakers before it involved someone else.

As Jocelyn recovered in hospital, with Simon and old friend (and clearly her boyfriend) Luke Garroway in the room while Officers Chen and Santiago standing outside as guards,

Clary slipped away to see Jace after he'd finished interviewing her. Alec had gone to see their parents and Izzy, just to be double sure their own security was up to scratch.

"Thank you, Jace," Clary said. "You are a man of your word."

Jace smiled. "I'm not that lucky most days," he replied. "But occasionally I do good."

"Magnus described you as a handsome Adonis but with the ego of Zeus," the redhead chuckled. "You match the Adonis bit, but you're more an ego of Ares or Apollo."

"I am a Greek god, aren't I?" he chuckled.

"Don't get too full of yourself, detective."

"Wasn't planning on it," the blond said. "I have my sister for that."

"Speaking of?" Clary looked towards the elevator. "Fancy a coffee in the cafeteria?"

Jace glanced as his left hand, where his watch was, and look up again. "I'm officially off-duty as of two minutes ago, even with the statement I've gotta file."

"Well, mum isn't going anywhere," she replied, glancing back to her mother's room. "And I'd be fascinated by the mysterious Jonathan Lightwood Herondale that Alec, Izzy and Andy have always talked about but never allowed me to meet."

"It amazes me we never met before this either," Jace chuckled. "I think it was deliberate on their part."

Clary smiled. "Mum always warned me about bad boys and cops. But I'm twenty-six now and have lived on my own for years. I think I can judge someone for myself."

Jace was glad he'd taken this case three days ago. "Well then, Miss Fairchild. I'd like to know more about the young artist who knows me like a book but has never allowed myself anymore than a brief glimpse."

"Well, Detective Herondale, I've always liked to read." Clary answered.

*

They never finished their coffees, instead just talking and speaking. And Jace and Clary never stopped talking and speaking to each other, not after the trial, not after they became a couple, not even when Luke took his adopted daughter down the aisle towards his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

To date, it was the only thing the Fairchilds and Lightwoods ever thanked Valentine Morgenstern for, who only got to view everything from the prison cell he'd spend the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Hobbit69. Your detective AU inspired me and I miss you :)
> 
> I loved the Shadowhunter Chronicles books since I first found them and to date have never been disappointed. I really can't say the same for the on-screen adaptions though. Kudos to all those who can get through them but they aren't for me.
> 
> I almost deleted this story but ultimately changed my mind. Once again, no Beta Reader and it's raw and to the point. I let my fingers glide over the keyboard and that's all I wanted to do for today. Mind you I've been up for twelve hours now and functioning on five hours sleep so it's a miracle I got one out at all.
> 
> I will be returning to this AU eventually because I want to write one with Emma and Julian too so this isn't alone.
> 
> Also, for those wondering who Andy and the Nightravens are, they are my Shadowhunter OCs I created for myself and I shared with Hobbit69 for her stories. This is the first time I've used my OCs, I have a lot of them, and I believed it fit with the story this time. You might see them again in the next one-shot.
> 
> Give me kudos and/or reviews. See you tomorrow :D


End file.
